Johnny vs the Irkens
by Josterlovesu
Summary: Yes Johnny vs. the Irkens its your worse nightmare! All of Jhonen's creations will be in this. Review Plese. Rating may change to M
1. Chapter 1

"Johnny vs. the Irkens" 

Afterward: This will be an extensive story with chapters about Johnny and his war with the dreaded Irkens. Yes you will see all characters of Jhonen and minor charters including The Resistie, Tallest, and maybe Mortis Del Soul Stealer.

Disclaimer: Johnen, SLG, and Nick own them not me but Canada is trying to own them.

Story: "Are you sure we should be abducting a human I mean Zim is down there and what if we get him by mistake then what are we suppose to do?" questioned Tallest Purple.

"I told you already we put Zim's DNA inside the computer mainframe so we don't get him and we have to get a human I mean how is it even remotely possible for a creature to be tall but stupid? So were taking one to do tests on and then will know the secret of the human height secret," said Tallest Red.

"Sir how about this human he's tall and skinny kind of like a noodle boy," reported an Irken solider.

"Excellent send him up and then will know," said Tallest Red.

Johnny was walking to the Taco Hell getting ready for another day of mindless murder and taco eating. Suddenly out of the sky a beam of purple light came down and engulfed Johnny and he instantly dispersed. Johnny was standing on a little circle in a spaceship full of green skinned aliens dressed in red or purple.

"Greetings human we are Irkens were going to do tests on you to see why your dumb but tall and you will feel pain and be forced to eat cream cheese," said Tallest Red.

"Not cream cheese you evil freak and who cares if I'm tall but dumb mostly everyone is dumb tall or short," retorted Johnny.

"You speak lies human! Guards take the human away!" commanded Tallest Purple.

Four guards came to take Johnny but as I'm sure you expected Johnny drew two blades and spun around slicing off the Irkens heads with green blood spewing out as the lifeless corpses fell to the ground.

"Guards get him!" screamed the Tallest.

The Irkens ran to get Johnny but he was already running through the maze that was the Irken Mother ship. Johnny started to slow down thinking he was in the clear but as he turned the corner thousands of Irken soldiers with guns were in his path.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way. The easy way being you kill each other or the fun way being I kill you guys." Said Johnny as a smile grew around his face.

A shot was fired and Johnny jumped in the air with blades drawn screaming yay. He attacked Irken after Irken blood dripping everywhere and gunfire narrowly missing Johnny. Within minutes Johnny had killed every Irken solider. Johnny looked around and saw two things a video camera and an escape pod.

Johnny peered into the camera and said "All get my revenge on you just wait," and Johnny was getting into the escape pod.

"Now what do we do?" questioned Tallest Purple.

"We can't stay here it's to close to Zim but will call Zim and tell him to kill Johnny," replied Tallest Red.

As this was happening a little figure with horns on his head in space ship was watching Johnny leave through a virus he had put in to the Irken Mother ship that aloud them to see in the Irken ship.

"He is the one who will help us defeat the Irkens!" Lord Nar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Alliance 

Afterward: For you who don't like science fiction don't read this for your own good I'm going to have space battles ok.

Story: Lord Nar walked over to one of his solders that was working on finding info about Earth.

"How's the researching on Earth doing?" asked Lord Nar.

"It's going ok but I got to tell you this planet is pretty boring. The only interesting things here is that guy who escaped the Irken Mother ship, an Invader, and a kid with a really big head named Dib who knows all about Irkens," replied the solider.

"An Invader how much damage has he done to planet?" questioned Lord Nar.

"Nothing massive he doesn't seem much of threat but the Tallest have told him to kill the noodle bodied man," replied the solider.

Lord Nar went to the center of the Resistie's new ship and said "We must make haste everyone I shall go down to get the noodle man personally but just abduct the big headed kid and explain to him that he has joined the Resistie," ordered Lord Nar.

Lord Nar was beamed from the ship and appeared in the house with the address 777. Johnny walked into the room from the basement and saw Lord Nar. Johnny instantly grabbed a sword on his couch and was ready to strike.

"Wait I'm a ally," pleaded Lord Nar.

"Sure whatever and I told you aliens I won't eat the cream cheese and go now and I won't kill you!" roared Johnny.

"No I'm really an ally I wish to destroy the Irkens and if you join the Resistie you can destroy all Irkens you want, said Lord Nar.

Johnny had to think about this one. He'd never been on a team but he would be able to kill those dumb aliens.

"Ok lets go my guests won't miss me to much," said Johnny.

They were both beamed up into the space ship and at the same time Dib appeared. Oh no this could get ugly!

"What's going on and where am I? Who are you aliens and are you working for Zim?" shouted Dib he was about to hyperveanalte… again.

"Come down please if you barf will have to clean it up! We are the Resistie we are trying to defeat the Irkens. Will you join us in are fight?" said Lord Nar.

"Yes I shall and together we will destroy the Irkens!" yelled Dib.

"Great now here is the plan…" began Lord Nar.

On Earth Zim went into the house of 777 and walked down the basement and exclaimed "yes test subjects!"


End file.
